


5+1

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [14]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aos Si, Bonfires, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Halloween, Implied/referenced Human sacrifices, Irish Language, Samhain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: The 5 times Rin got uncomfortable during Samhain and the 1 time his friends did.
Series: Drabbles/One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	5+1

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little Halloween fic

(1)

"Did I hear that someone wanted to experience true Halloween?" Mephisto appeared from out of nowhere, not even a dramatic poof to show his entrance. 

The exwires were huddled around a fire telling stories and someone made the comment. 

"Amaimon, come! Let's join them." Mephisto exclaimed with glee and Amaimon appeared from the shadows digging through a bucket of sweets. Mephisto bent infront of Rin and grabbed the key from around his neck, he spun and dug the key into the door that previously wasn't there. 

"Enter if you dare." 

  
  
  


Stepping through brought them to a town, people rushing back and forth speaking in a language no one understood, Amaimon stopped a lady running passed. "Gabh mo leithscéal." 

The group blinked. 

He pointed at her basket. "An fhéidir liom an cáca a bheith agam?" She stared and trembled as she handed the cake over, Amaimon's grin stretching further at her fear. "Go raibh maith agat." She nodded and ran as fast as she could away from them. 

"I haven't heard you speak Gaeilge in quite some time, brother." Mephisto commented picking from the basket. He hummed at the flavour. "I miss when humans would try to appease us." 

"What's happening?" Rin finally spoke up, getting weird looks from people who walked passed. Mephisto turned towards the exwires and smiled. "Welcome to pre christianity Ireland! These bunch of humans created what is known today as Halloween." He explained eagerly. "This is one of the few places that knew how to hold back demons without us teaching them." Amaimon mumbled. 

  
  


Rin hissed when he bumped into a little girl, his senses crawling with anxiety. He helped her up and smiled through the uncomfortable feelings. 

"Tá brón orm." She said and ran off. 

Amaimon elbowed him. "Careful. There's something about here that repels us. They know how to protect themselves." Rin stared at his hand as the sensation left. "It felt like she had dipped her hand in holy water." 

-&-

(2)

"How I adore festivals!" Mephisto clapped his hands together."Shall we all split up and meet back here?" Rin could feel the anxiety from them, they had no choice due to Mephisto pulling Amaimon and Rin away with him.

  
  


"We should avoid them as best as possible." Amaimon nodded. "Theyll wanna get close to everything." 

"Uh you guys realise they don't speak the language." Rin pointed out only to get laughed at. "Oh boy I sure hope they precipitate." Amaimon sniggered under his breath. "That's right, it's a death sentence if they don't."

Rin felt himself pale. 

  
  


-&-

(3)

"They celebrate for three days." Amaimon linked his arm with Rin's. Mephisto was ahead chatting with a bunch of ladies. "They take it very seriously." Rin nodded with pursed lips. "They were right to. I can feel our kin gathering." Rin stared in the same direction and in the distance spotted a black dot. "Samael's kin, the dullahan." 

"I don't know much about his kin." 

"He doesn't have as many as the lower have. But during Samhain they gathered, it's much easier to possess during these few days." 

Mephisto waved over at them and slammed a beer. "Sláinte!" 

Amaimon froze. "Do you feel that?" Rin tensed and nodded. "Someone's praying." Mephisto waved his hands at them. "The small buzzing? Eh it's nothing." 

"Because you are higher, brother." Mephisto nodded and leaned closer to Rin, with a snap of his fingers the voices around them made sense. 

A group of children ran past but one stopped to stare at them.

"Aos sí." Their voice breathless. They broke out into a grin and the other children ran over with them, they laughed and circled them dancing around and offering treats. 

"Dont mind if I do." Mephisto took what was offered. He dropped down to his knees and snapped his fingers. 

"A treat for you." 

  
  


Amaimon leaned towards Rin and muttered. "He warned any kin away from them." 

A little girl from the group circled Rin and giggled. "I like your tail Mr Faerie!" She bounced in place and showed off her own that she made. 

"Let's go!" She was dragged away as they continued on. 

Rin felt a shiver up his spine, he looked for the cause and saw a man placing a carved turnip on his windowsill. Amaimon grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the area. 

-&-

(4)

With dusk arriving more people were gathered, to the right were girls peeling apples in one go and throwing the peel over their left shoulder. A few screaming with excitement at what it revealed. 

The sound died down at the sounds of a woman crying. 

"They took him!" She dropped and wailed into her hands. "They took him!" People ran to her side as muttering came from others. "Where? What kind?" 

"It called his name!" She cried. "He followed it to the cemetery!" 

-&-

(5)

Mephisto stopped, scenting the air around them, it had got much darker. Amaimon watched as people extinguished their fires and made their way further out. 

"Samael, we need to get out of here." Amaimon tightly grabbed Rin's hand and dragged him behind him, Rin stumbling as they walked the opposite direction as everyone else. 

They hopped the wall and made their way into the forest, their kin stopping to watch them pass. 

Rin felt a sharp pain and dropped, the kin around them disappearing in a matter of seconds, Amaimon hissed through clenched teeth.

"They've lit the bonfire." 

-&-

Shima had become the translator for the group, Yamantaka had fortunately known the language so Shima had a grasp on it. 

They sat around the bonfire enjoying the celebration until Shima tensed and brisk walked away prompting them to follow. 

"Shima, why are we leaving?" Shiemi ran to catch up with him, he was pale in the face. "Let's keep going, we need to get further away." His wrist was grabbed. "What did you hear?" Bon demanded. 

He exhaled harshly and scanned his surroundings. "They were going to sacrifice humans next." The grip dropped immediately as everyone froze. 

"H-Humans?" 

Yamantaka rose behind Shima. "To appease the Gods. Without humans they wouldn't be." 

"Yeah someone find the headmaster, I wanna get out of here." Izumo piped up. "Wheres Koneko?" 

"Oh shit." 

"Neko!" Bon spun searching for the other. 

"Over here!" Bon exhaled a sign and rushed over with an angry expression. "Dont do that to me!" 

"Sorry! I saw a flash of blue only to find Rin and the others." He explained with a nervous smile. "Didnt mean to scare you. Follow me, they found a door." 

  
  
  


"But didn't we all have fun?" Mephisto grinned, until it fell to a frown. "No." The group chimed back at him upon returning to the present. "No Halloween spirit at all." He complained. Shima raised his hand. "I know I said I'd follow you until I died but you're on thin ice after that." 

He threw his arms around Amaimon. "Amaimon, the children are bullying me!" 

"You deserve it." 

  
  



End file.
